My Knight in Shining Armour
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: Dr Robotnik is building an army of robots, and when Sonic and his friends find themselves powerless and PART of this army, who will save the world now, or will the world be doomed to a new age. Oh yeah, and kind of romantic too :
1. Chapter 1

My Knight in Shining Armour

**Chapter 1 – Date Night**

Babi sat on her couch on the fourteenth of February in her finest tube dress from the charity store. She was wearing a rose from Mrs Tunbridge's garden in her hair and some bright red lipstick that she borrowed from her older sister, Rouge.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in, it's open!" Babi screamed, turning off her television. A spotty, nervous Sonic the Hedgehog walked in, holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Sonic!" Babi cried. "You shouldn't have!"

Sonic smiled and laughed awkwardly. "So- um. . . errrr. . . so you wanna, er, go to the. . . the park?"

"You bet!" Babi said.

Sonic took Babi's hand awkwardly and walked her out.

The park was dark, as it was winter, and the silhouettes of teenage lovers were scattered across the park. Apart from the few lonely figures that sulked around, probably wishing on the bright stars that sat in the sky that someone will come along, like a brave knight on his stallion or a princess on a pony that would whisk them away.

Sonic and Babi walked along the edge of the pond, hand in hand. "Oh, Sonic, this is beautiful!" Babi screeched.

Babi, although being the prettiest girl in the school, was also the dimmest and the most annoying. Her voice alone able to push a person to the brink of sanity. Sonic, however, didn't mind, since he was now the luckiest guy in school.

"So, Babi," Sonic said. "I, er- I got you a present."

"A present? For me? Really?"

"Yeah, it's nothing much, just a little necklace," Sonic said, giving Babi a small rectangular box. "I could get one that said 'Babi' so I had to get on that say 'Baby' instead."

"Oh Sonic! It's wonderful! This is the best valentines day ever!"

Sonic smiled, although his sanity was already on the brink. Honestly, how many times had she said, "Oh Sonic!"? Well however many it was, it was starting to get on Sonic's nerves.

Sonic looked around. He saw many of the lonely figures, but then he saw one in particular that looked farmilliar.

"Hey, I recognise her." Sonic said.

"She probably just goes to our school." Babi said, without even looking, then pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her handbag, followed by a lighter.

"No. . I think I _know _her!"

Babi looked around and found the girl that Sonic was talking about. "Oh _her_, that's that Amy girl. Yeah, she used to wear that stupid little red dress, 'til she went all rock-chick. She's such a fake." Babi looked around to find that Sonic was already walking towards Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic said, unsure as he remember Amy being bubbly and happy, not rock-chick.

"What's it to you? I know it's you, Sonic. I don't know what you want, but I still haven't forgiven you, so you're not getting' it."

"I don't want anything." Sonic said. "I just wanted to ask how you are."

"How I am?" Amy asked, turning around. "How I am! You wanna know how I am, ha? Well, the one guy I ever really like went off with some- some TRAMP! And when I think I've finally gotten over that guy and then he comes over on VALENTINES day to ask HOW I AM!"

"I was trying to be nice." Sonic shrugged.

"Well save your breath, I think you've hurt me enough in my life."

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

Amy turned away. "Gees." Sonic sighed. "I didn't know you were an emo."

"A what?" Amy turned around. "Did you call me an emo?"

As Amy stepped into the moonlight, she shimmered. Her voice became steely and her nails were replaced with shining metal claws. "What the-"

Amy lashed out at the unsuspecting Sonic. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. YOU WERE RUDE TO ME AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!" Amy said in her stiff metal voice.

Sonic looked up from the ground. His left eye was in pain and his vision was blurry. "Amy-"

Amy picked Sonic up off of the ground. Sonic was whimpering and Babi was running over.

"Get off of him! Stop hurting him!" Babi cried, stumbling every now and then over her high heels.

"I SEE YOU HAVE YOUR TRAMP TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU." Amy grabbed the little bat from the hair and scratched right down her pretty face.

Babi screamed as the other teens ran away from the moonlit park. She shielded her face with her trembling hands.

Amy turned back to Sonic who was too hurt and frightened to run or hide. Amy gave him on final blow to the head, which knocked him out. . .


	2. Chapter 2

My Knight in Shining Armour

**Chapter 2 – The Emerald Chamber**

Sonic opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but found that he could barely move. An eerie green light was all around him. He looked left to right, his head was restricted by something, he looked up, wires. In fact, he was all wired up, and when he concentrated a bit more, he realised that he was in some kind of container.

The door opened and steam filled the cubicle. Sonic looked up at the familiar face of Tails. "Tails?"

"SILENCE." Tails said in the same robotic voice as Amy, his skin seeming metallic. "DO NOT SPEAK, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

The robotic Tails was playing with buttons. "Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"YOU ARE IN THE BODY PRESERVATION CHAMBER. YOUR ROBOT COPY HAS BEEN COMPLETED AND SOON YOUR BRAIN WILL NO LONGER WORK FOR YOU, BUT FOR THE ROBOT ARMY."

"Robot army?"

The robot Tails shut the door of Sonic's cubicle and a green liquid started to rise from the floor. Sonic tried to break free, but everything had already gone black. . .

Sonic awoke from his long sleep. His vision felt better, better than better, perfect. He looked around, zoomed in on things. A large, round figure walked towards Sonic, out of the dark. He turned on his night vision. It was him, Dr Robotnik, Dr Eggman, whatever you wish to call him.

However, Sonic stood still and did nothing. "I finally,"Eggman said. "Have the missing piece of my robot army."

A large curtain dropped and Sonic saw hundreds, thousands of robots.

"Impressive aren't they." Eggman said, in a satisfied tone. "But you four are my prize possessions. You see, you have the power to transform into a form that is perfectly normal. Nobody will even suspect that you are robots."

The robot Sonic looked up. "WHAT DO YOU INTEND FOR US TO DO?"

"Well, you will go into to your school and you will go on a killing spree. Then, when you are arrested and sent to jail, you will break free and then the whole world will know your power."

"A KILLING SPREE? IN THE SCHOOL? BUT ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE THERE."

"No, my robot friend, all of your friends are here."

"WHAT ABOUT BABI?" Sonic asked.

"NOT THAT TRAMP!" the robot Amy said, revealing her metal claws.

Eggman grabbed a pink remote and pressed the black button. The robot Amy fell to the floor, the small LED lights on the end of her eyelashes switched off, all systems down and the noise of the internal fan faded away.

Amy opened her eyes, coughed and spluttered as the green liquid drained her cubicle. She looked to her left with her eyes and saw Sonic's body, motionless and suspended in the green liquid. She screamed again, even though she knew it was useless, the cubicle was soundproof. Besides, who would be there anyway. She looked to her right. Knuckles was suspended in the liquid too. And Tails, but Amy couldn't see him. Amy had been the first. Eggman took her away when she was upset, when she was still that pathetic little girl crying over a lost crush. Although Amy knew that what the robot her was doing, she strangely enjoyed it. Especially last night, battering Sonic and his stupid girlfriend. Perhaps the Amy before her capture and the Amy in the cubicle were two completely different people, and yet the Amy in the cubicle and the robot Amy, were perhaps not so different at all.

Eggman pushed the green button on the pink remote and the systems in the robot Amy rebooted. "RELOADING PREVIOUS DATA. SYSTEMS LOADING. TEN PERCENT. FORTY PERCENT. EIGHTY PERCENT. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT. SYSTEMS READY." Amy said, her eyelash lights turning on.

"Hello again Amy." Eggman said. "How nice of you to join us."

"HELLO MASTER-"

"Oh!" Eggman gasped. "I'm not your master, I am just a humble engineer. I am your creator, but you are yet to meet your master."

"WHO IS MY MASTER?" the robot Knuckles asked.

"Your master," Eggman said. "Is a great leader. They single handedly slaughtered the previous owners of this warehouse. And now they will lead my wonderful army to victory!"

"BUT WHO IS OUR MASTER, CREATOR?" the robot Tails asked.

"I am." said a voice from the dark doorway. Then, out of the darkness stepped the President of the United States of America.

"PRESIDENT?" robot Sonic gasped, in a state of artificial shock.

"Yes," he said. "It's me. And soon, the USA, will become UCW, United Countries of the World!"

"AND YOU WILL RULE THE WORLD?" the robot Amy asked.

"Of course! And for my dear friend Robotnik, I have promised the United Kingdom of Great Britain."

The robots, being intelligent, knew then that their master was an idiot. The United Kindom of Great Britain? How stupid. They all knew that it was the United Kingdom OR Great Britain.

"Now, my robot friends, LLIK EHT TNEDISERP!" Robotnik yelled.

The robots processed what Robotnik had said and before the president could even ask what had been said, the robots were already advancing on him.

"OUR CREATOR WISHES FOR YOU TO DIE, AND WE MUST CARRY OUT HIS WISHES."

As the President knew that his days were over, his whole life flashed before his eyes, once forwards, then slowed down, then backwards, and when backwards, he realised that LLIK EHT TNEDISERP spelt backwards was KILL THE PRESIDENT. He realised this just before Amy lashed out at his face with her sharp metal claws, and then she lashed out for his heart. . .

Mrs Rose sat in her home with her head in her hands. Life had been so different for her lately, and her life was Amy. Mrs Rose started to get suspicious when Amy threw away all her pretty dresses and boy-band posters and teddy-bears, only to replace them with ripped jeans and tops, punk and rock posters and guitars and a drum-kit. But then she became so anti-social, and seemed so emotionless all the time. And then she always sulked off into the night going god knows where doing god knows what. Sometimes Amy seemed so cold and stiff, almost robotic. But this had made it all clear. But how could it have happened? How did such a lovely little girl end up kidnapping a hero and scarring an innocent girl, both of which were school friends,

Mrs Rose started to wonder if it was her fault. If she was a bad mother. Perhaps Amy had no friends at school, maybe that was why she never had any friends over, maybe she was a bad mother not to notice that. Or maybe she had just raised her all wrong, wrong, wrong! Mrs Rose hugged Mr Boo-Boo tightly. Mr Boo-Boo was Amy's old teddy, he was tatty and old, and his fur scruffy, but Amy had loved him since she was two days old.

Amy wondered too. She wondered what had happened to her as well. Why did she feel such pleasure in killing? Why did it make her so happy? Maybe it was the robotics, she knew that they had a strong control over her, making her do what Robotnik said, but when she was in the cubicle, she had her free will. She looked at Sonic in the cubicle to her left, and he looked at her. She looked at the three long red lines that scarred Sonic's face, from his forehead to his cheek. She looked at her hands. She cried and cried. Wishing she could go home, wondering why she loved hurting people, wondered whether she would ever be free, wondering if she killed not because the robotics _made _her, but if she killed because she honestly wanted to. . .


	3. Chapter 3

My Knight in Shining Armour

**Chapter 3 – School's Out**

Babi sat with her 'girlfriends' and gossiped. "And then that _Amy _girl started attacking me, she was _obviously _jealous because she still has feelings for Sonic, then she took him away, probably to beg for his love, but Sonic still loves me, even if I no longer love him."

"So, are you breaking up with him?"

"Yeah." Babi nodded, fake crying. "I guess I am." Robert passed. "You hear that, I'm single now."

Robert looked back and raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with me? I'm the prettiest girl in school!"

"Well, maybe it's the big scar across your face." on of her friends shrugged.

Babi made a face and stormed off. She saw Sonic standing with Amy, Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic, I'm breaking up with you."

Sonic looked around at Babi, his face expressionless, the expression that wasn't there seemed forced. "OK."

"Is that all? OK? You were supposed to break down and beg for me back, just like the others!"

"I do not feel that would be appropriate."

"What? What are you talking about? You beg me now! I'm beautiful! Beg me, beg me, BEG ME!"

"No."

Babi looked at Sonic. "I see." she sighed. "Is it because of this scar, I mean what the HELL is up with that girl? She got some metal claws and she _ruined _my face, she single-handedly _ruined_ my life! And how she did it I will never know."

Sonic's metal claws were peering out of their slots, but Amy grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

Babi stormed away, spitting her gum on the floor as she went.

The day went by so quickly. The lessons were nothing for the robots, their minds knew so much, too much for the human brain, and their strength and energy, well _artificial _strength and energy, was far more than the average human, way more than an exceptional human. Teachers and pupils alike had been giving the four of them strange looks, wondering how such a drastic change could have happened over-night. Perhaps they were happy after Valentines day, but still, they were showing talents no pupils had ever seen before. They were like the elite four, who were going to raise the school's reputation from the dirt, and into the clouds. Mr. Telsley would put Knuckles, the previous knuckle-head into the maths team. He would put the girly-girl Amy into the sports team. He would put Sonic into the literary society and finally Tails would go to the science team. What a wonder his school would be. It would be all over the paper

'FOUR PUPILS SAVE DYING SCHOOL REPUTATION'

Mr. Telsley looked over to the dusty school trophy-case and the solitary spelling-bee trophy from good old '69! He could picture it. A gleaming arrangement of gold! He could see it! He could feel the fame and best of all, he saw all that extra funding for the school. Now, Mr. Telsley had devoted his life to the school and its prosperity, but had gotten nowhere. He was soon to retire so soon the pathetic excuse for a school would be someone else's responsibility. So, with the money the school earned from the elite four's success, well, he called a pension bonus!

Mr. Telsley, feeling so happy with himself, walked into classes, checked up on the pupils at his wonderful school. "Hello!" he said to some young pupils as they walked past. Unfortunately, most of the pupils reckoned he'd gone round the bend now that was old, and well due to go 'off with the fairies'. Even the staff thought so. So, when the strange message came out of the speakers, most pupils thought it was a crackpot scheme of a crazy old principal.

"Students of Whitmore High School," the speakers boomed. "I am Dr Robotnik. You may remember me from such world domination attempts as the Space Colony ARK and the Death Egg. However, while those plans. . . didn't work out as I'd hoped, this one is different. The President is dead. He funded the building of an unstoppable robot army. Four of my most advance bots are roaming around your school, disguised as your friends! Now, I like playing games, so lets play a little game of 'find the robot'. You have exactly fifteen minutes before my robots will go on a killing spree, you should use that time wisely, if I were you, I would have already started looking for those robots, to kill them. That's right, I'm giving you a chance. Fifteen minutes to find and destroy my robots, if you can't, they will kill you. And don't even think about trying to escape, I have droids at every possible exit, who will only kill you if you try to escape, if you play by the rules, you'll be safe. . . well, for fifteen minutes you are! Happy hunting!"

The students looked around. They were shocked, wondering if this whole thing was a trick, a joke, a hoax, but as they looked and saw the robot guards, they knew that this was real. The students ran around in panic. They didn't even think about finding the robots. They were in such a state of panic, they didn't even notice the four people who hadn't even changed the expression on their faces. The four who hadn't said a word. The four who weren't panicking. The four with the metal claws.


End file.
